June 25, 2015 Smackdown results
The June 25, 2015 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 23, 2015 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary On an action-packed SmackDown, Seth Rollins showed why The Authority “always wins,” Roman Reigns was ejected from the building and Big Show sent a giant statement to The Big Guy. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, flanked by Joey Mercury and Corporate Kane, started off SmackDown by rejoicing over a successful trip to Suplex City on Monday. After dedicating the show to Jamie Noble — who suffered broken ribs at the hands of Brock Lesnar — the newly reunited Authority called out Intercontinental Champion Ryback for taking out Big Show on Raw. An emotional exchange between champions prompted WWE's Director of Operations to put himself in a match against The Human Wrecking Ball. Then, as The Authority were leaving, The Architect — fed up with the lack of respect shown to him — announced he would battle Dean Ambrose later in the evening to finish off The Lunatic Fringe once and for all. In what's becoming a weekly occurrence, Rusev hobbled his way down to ringside during Dolph Ziggler's match, pleading for Lana to take him back. The Bulgarian Brute's emotional plea was to no avail, but it nearly allowed Sheamus to Brogue Kick The Showoff into oblivion. Eventually, after tying up his rival in the ropes, Mr. Money in the Bank finally did connect with his powerful boot, leaving a defeated Ziggler to be consoled by Lana. After the contest, a solemn Super Athlete was once again approached backstage by Summer Rae, who repeated her Raw sentiments: “Lana’s not worth it.” Drama within the Divas division continued in full force on SmackDown, as Alicia Fox (flanked by Team Bella) battled Naomi (joined by Tamina) in an athletic one-on-one showdown. As the action moved to the outside, Tamina took full advantage, hitting a vicious superkick on an unsuspecting Brie. Nikki retaliated by spearing the powerhouse Diva into the barricade, before Naomi held the Divas Champion back and allowed the towering Tamina to connect on another brutal kick. After returning to the ring, however, Naomi was met with an innovative face-plant from the newest Bella team member, who picked up the 1-2-3 to walk out the winner. Before Ryback could even finish saying “Feed Me More” during his entrance to face Kane, he was blindsided by Big Show, who viciously attacked The Human Wrecking Ball before tossing him into the ring for match against Kane. WWE's Director of Operation looked to pick up the quick win by ordering the referee to start the match, but both he and The World's Largest Athlete clearly underestimated The Big Guy's giant heart. An embattled Ryback continued to fight back, nearly defeateding the Corporate Demon, before The World's Largest Athlete once again got involved in the contest, causing a disqualification. The victory would be of little gratification for the Intercontinental Champion, though, as he was then left devastated by two giant Chokeslams from his WWE Battleground challenger. The overwhelmingly positive team of The New Day & Bo Dallas maintained control for a majority of the match against The Prime Time Players & The Lucha Dragons. That was before Kalisto entered the contest, though. The masked marvel immediately jumpstarted the action to a frenzied pace, nearly winning the bout over Xavier Woods, before the inspirational Dallas broke up the pin. This sparked a chaotic scene as all eight Superstars entered the fray. After Sin Cara soared from the top rope onto Big E, Kofi Kingston and Dallas outside the ring, Kalisto delivered a sensational splash on Woods for the victory. With Roman Reigns — who was incensed after discovering another creepy cutout picture from Bray Wyatt — ejected from the building by Corporate Kane, Dean Ambrose was left to battle Seth Rollins without his “brother” to watch his back. The Lunatic Fringe put up a valiant effort, but multiple disruptions from WWE's Director of Operations and Joey Mercury eventually proved to be the difference. After the unstable Ambrose pulled Mercury into the ring to try and hit Dirty Deeds, The Architect took advantage by hitting the Pedigree for the victory, and further proved that a united Authority is a force to be reckoned with. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jack Swagger defeated King Barrett *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Lana) (5:45) *Alicia Fox (w/ Brie & Nikki Bella) defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina) (3:11) *Ryback defeated Kane by DQ (2:25) *The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young) and Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) defeated Bo Dallas & The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods) (7:00) *Seth Rollins (w/ Kane & Joey Mercury) defeated Dean Ambrose (10:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ryback calls out the Authority 6-25-15 SD 1.jpg 6-25-15 SD 2.jpg 6-25-15 SD 3.jpg 6-25-15 SD 4.jpg 6-25-15 SD 5.jpg 6-25-15 SD 6.jpg Sheamus vs. Dolph Ziggler 6-25-15 SD 7.jpg 6-25-15 SD 8.jpg 6-25-15 SD 9.jpg 6-25-15 SD 10.jpg 6-25-15 SD 11.jpg 6-25-15 SD 12.jpg Alicia Fox vs. Naomi 6-25-15 SD 13.jpg 6-25-15 SD 14.jpg 6-25-15 SD 15.jpg 6-25-15 SD 16.jpg 6-25-15 SD 17.jpg 6-25-15 SD 18.jpg Ryback vs. Kane 6-25-15 SD 19.jpg 6-25-15 SD 20.jpg 6-25-15 SD 21.jpg 6-25-15 SD 22.jpg 6-25-15 SD 23.jpg 6-25-15 SD 24.jpg Eight-Man Tag match 6-25-15 SD 25.jpg 6-25-15 SD 26.jpg 6-25-15 SD 27.jpg 6-25-15 SD 28.jpg 6-25-15 SD 29.jpg 6-25-15 SD 30.jpg Rollins vs. Ambrose 6-25-15 SD 31.jpg 6-25-15 SD 32.jpg 6-25-15 SD 33.jpg 6-25-15 SD 34.jpg 6-25-15 SD 35.jpg 6-25-15 SD 35.jpg 6-25-15 SD 36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #827 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #827 at WWE.com * #827 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events